Annoying Orange: The Funeral
Transcript * Orange: Motorboat, brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrt!!!!!! * Pear: Orange, there's something bad I gotta tell you. * Orange: Wait, what? Are dancing hippos attacking the kitchen? Did someone steal all my TNT and kazoos? Will Marshmallow's gender never be found out? * Pear: It's about Passion. * Orange: Oh no, don't tell me they finally found out I-- * Pear: No, no, no! Not that. * Orange: Oh, then what is it? * Pear: She's in the fruit hospital in a deathbed. * Orange: A deaf bread? Well, of course he would be deaf, he has no ears! (laughing) * Pear: No, a deathbed! A place where someone dies. * Orange: Dies? You mean.... * Pear: Passion's dying. * Orange: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! * (later at the fruit hospital) * (Orange comes in to see his friends and Dr. Bananas surrounding Passion Fruit) * Orange: Passion! What happened?! * Midget Apple: She was beaten up by Scoutmaster Lumpus. * Passion Fruit: (coughs) Orange, I need to tell you something...….I love-- (dying faint) * Orange: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (crying) * Dr. Bananas: She's not the only one. Liam died of lung cancer, Knife was executed, Lou was shot by a black guy for bossing him around, Zombie George Washington was shot by Cleveland Brown, and Zoom died from yelling "extreme" too loudly. * Orange: Why would we lose them?! * Pear: I'm sorry, Orange. There's nothing we can do about it now. * Apple: Man, I wish I was dead too..... * (later at the church) * (Orange, Pear, Midget Apple, Grapefruit, Marshmallow, Grandpa Lemon, Dr. Bananas, Apple, Orange's sister, Copper Lincoln, Baby Carrot, Fred Figglehorn, Angry Orange, Shelly, Nude Dude, Avacado Montoya, and Squash were around Passion Fruit, Liam, Knife, Lou, Zombie George Washington, and Zoom's graves) * Reverend Lovejoy: Here lies Passion Fruit, Liam the leprechaun, Knife, Lou the tick, Zombie George Washington, and Zoom. We shall never forget the times we had with them. * Grapefruit: (blowing a horn) * Orange: (bawling like a baby) * Midget Apple: Orange, will you just knock it off?! You've cried for, like, six hours already! * Marshmallow: They're probably up in the sky with flying kittens and bunnies! Yaaaay! * Reverend Lovejoy: Question, how did Passion Fruit die? * Pear: She died in a deathbed because she was beaten up by Scoutmaster Lumpus. * Reverend Lovejoy: Oh, okay. * Zombie Diesel: Alright, Pepper! LET'S DO THIS THING! * Grapefruit: Hey, did you hear that? * Orange: Heard what? I have no ears! (laughing, then goes back to crying) * (suddenly, Pepper rises from the ground as a zombie) * Zombie Pepper: Remember me, Orange? * Orange: Pepper?! B-but you're dead! * Zombie Pepper: I'm a freaking zombie, you jerk! I've come to sing you all a little song. * Marshmallow: Yaaaaaaaaaay! I love songs! * Zombie Pepper: (singing) I’m full of surprises, they ought to say of me, I bring some razzle dazzle to the yard, I’m full of surprises, as you can plainly, I don’t find being surprising all that hard. Some would probably say, I’m only up to my old tricks, but I’d say I’m a problem solver, looking for a nice quick fix. I’m full of surprises, they ought to say of me, I bring some razzle dazzle to the rail, I’m full of surprises, as you can plainly see, I’m trusting my surprises to prevail, I hope this time being surprising doesn’t fail! They used to call me devious, because I had a pit of previous, but please you must believious, I’m not that bad… Well maybe just a tad. * Pear: Oh, if only Knife was here! * Zombie Pepper: And here come my friends! * (zombies of dead characters and other characters rise up from the ground) * Orange: Plumpkin! Toe-May-Toe! Barney! Muddy Buddy! Stupid Mario! Pain-Apple! Godzilla! Mrs. Pacman! Gordo! Wassabi! Sandy Claus! Robin Hood! Lady Pasta! Jabba! Chocolate Ball! Talking Thing A Ma Jig! Shroomy! Lizard Berry! Conscience! Mango! Me from the future! Ginger! Spike! Coconut! Lime! Banana! Captain Blueberry Beard! Marshageddon! Monster Burger! Professor Pi! Mustachios! Queen Nyquil! Emoji! Ice Scream! Paring! Demogourd! You're back! * Zombies: Yep! * Zombie Duck: We're here to kill you! * Zombie Oliver: And eat you! * Zombie Smudger: And drink your blood! * Orange: I don't have blood, I have juice! * Grapefruit: Stand back, I'll stop them. * Zombie Yong Bao: (throws a bottle of macaroni and cheese at Grapefruit) * Grapefruit: Ow, my skull! * Zombie Pumpkin: And now, we'll sing you a little song. * Zombie Pepper: Were in the funeral and something Evil's lurking behind Pear Under the moonlight... You want to run but you know wouldn't dare...You're gonna scream! Cause all the characters here had become zombies...You start to freeze. But the funeral swallows you in no surprise. Your paralyzed! Couse this is chiller! chiller night and no one gonna save you from the crazy broccoli now! CHILLER CHILLER NIGHT!You're fighting for your life inside the chiller. * Zombie Pineapple: Chiller. * Zombie Mario: Chiller. * Zombie Pepper and Zombies: TONIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!!!! (zombies laugh as they tear Orange and his friends apart) * (blood and juice splatters everywhere, Nerville comes in and sees the remains of everyone) * Nerville: If only Passion stayed far away from Scoutmaster Lumpus, then none of this would have happened. I'm really hungry for some cat. (sees a cat on the floor) Come here, after-work snack! (chases after the cat and eats it offscreen) Deaths * Passion Fruit - She dies while in a deathbed. * Liam the Leprechaun - He dies of lung cancer. * Knife - He gets executed. * Lou the Tick - He gets shot by a black guy for bossing him around. * Zombie George Washington - He gets shot by Cleveland Brown. * Zoom - He yells "extreme" loudly until he dies. * The other Annoying Orange characters - They get killed by Pepper and the zombies after they sing "Chiller". * Random Cat - Eaten by Nerville offscreen. Trivia * Unlike other Annoying Orange episodes, this one is rated PG-13. * In the church scene, previous Annoying Orange characters appear as zombies. They also sing Chiller, an Annoying Orange parody of Michael Jackson's Thriller which was on the show before. * Some of the zombies that appear were also seen in Knife Of the Living Dead. * When the end credits are shown, the characters are shown to be voiced by random people. Example: Orange - Vin Diesel, Pear - Jason Bateman, Passion Fruit - Tori Black, Pepper - Thomas the Tank Engine, Grapefruit - Peter Griffin, Marshmallow - Susan Boyle, Midget Apple - Mark Ruffalo, Dr. Bananas - Charles Laughton, and Nerville - Tom Holland. Easter Eggs Toy Story * A poster of Buzz Lightyear can be seen in the background at the beginning of the episode. Camp Lazlo * Midget Apple tells Orange that Passion was beaten up by Scoutmaster Lumpus. Family Guy * Zombie George Washington was shot by Cleveland Brown. Happy Tree Friends * Two of the toys in Passion's deathbed are plushies of Cuddles and Flippy. Thomas and Friends * At the beginning of the episode, Orange motorboats to the opening theme of the 2009 Thomas and Friends movie, Heroes of the Rails. * When Grapefruit blows a horn, it has Frankie's horn noise. * Before Pepper appears as a zombie, Diesel yells "Alright, Pepper! LET'S DO THIS THING!". Pepper also sings "I'm Full of Surprises", which was sung by Diesel in the 2016 Thomas and Friends movie, The Great Race. Every character introduced from 1984-2016 appear as zombies, along with Shrek, Donkey, Fiona, the Simpson family, Principal Skinner, Superintendent Chalmers, and every other The Simpsons and Family Guy character. Shrek * Shrek, Donkey, and Fiona are seen as some of the zombies. SpongeBob Squarepants * SpongeBob, Patrick, Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Sandy are seen as some of the zombies The Simpsons * Reverend Lovejoy is the reverend for the funerals of Passion, Liam, Knife, Lou, Zombie George Washington, and Zoom. Tom and Jerry * At the end when Nerville say he's hungry for some cat, a cat that resembles Tom appears before being chased by him and eaten offscreen. Category:Annoying Orange Category:Lost Episodes Category:Creepypasta Category:Crossovers Category:Zombies